


tell me please

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	tell me please

How can people say i’m this and that?  
How can you be sure?   
Of who you are?  
How do you say you are this or that with such certainty?  
How do you lock yourself into a single label or idea?  
Tell me  
Please  
Because i’m losing my mind and sense of self  
I’m losing my safety and im’  
Spinning down and up  
Left and right  
And there is no end in sight  
Who am i  
What am i

Who are you  
And how can you be so sure  
For this to be worth  
To raise hell and fight  
Against thousands of years of people screaming **no**

Or worse  
Family, friends and strangers  
Looking at you like an alien  
A being _not belonging_ in their world  
With judging eyes that pierce far deeper than any insult  
A change in their voice  
And a stab in your heart

How

How can you be so sure  
Of yourself  
To be able to take on all that?  
Tell me please  
Cause i'm losing my mind


End file.
